beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Janet Mock
(coming soon) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Janet_Mock Articles |TheGuardian:/2018/Janet Mock: ‘I’d never seen a young trans woman who was thriving in the world – I was looking for that’> "Her progress in the publishing world was seamless. Before long, she was an editor and writer at People magazine. But she became bored. She realised she had a better story to tell than the celebrities she was interviewing. And she wanted to own that story. In 2009, she met photographer Aaron Tredwell, who was to become her second husband. “I started telling the people in my life and I was like: ‘Oh, this story is interesting because I’ve never seen it before. This is pre-Orange Is the New Black, pre-Caitlyn Jenner.’ And I was like: ‘I think I should tell my story.’ I’d never seen a young trans woman who was living and thriving in the world, and I was looking for that.”" "“I think it is rooted in the same thing they say they’re fighting against – biological essentialism. So, it’s saying that if you don’t have these specific biological experiences as a woman you cannot be a woman, you cannot be in our struggle. I would argue that for women to say the only identifying factor of a woman is a pussy is misogynistic. If we’re saying that to be a feminist is to eliminate barriers and alleviate marginalisation based on gender, then how could you not want to include the persecuted trans women or non-binary folk so you have more comrades to fight against gendered oppression?” She looks me in the face. “My grandmother gets who I am, so when you ask me about people who don’t understand, or people who are on their bully pulpits saying you shouldn’t accept people, I’m like: “What’s happened to you that, of all the things you can talk about, of all the injustices in the world, the one thing you want to concentrate on is trans people living their truth? How is that harming you and your identity? How I identify has nothing to do with you, and how you identify has nothing to do with me. Right? So live your life and let me live mine.”"|TheGuardian:/2018/Janet Mock: ‘I’d never seen a young trans woman who was thriving in the world – I was looking for that’> http://variety.com/2018/tv/news/pose-ryan-murphy-fox-janet-mock-trans-1202655173/ Astrology Mock was born on March 10, 1983 at an unknown time in Honolulu (Hawaii), USA. This day corresponds to an astrological signature of Pisces sun, Aquarius moon (possibly Capricorn) and an unknown rising sign. Within her Pluto in Libra (anaretic, Rx) generation, Mock was born during the Chinese Year of the Pig (Water) and with her lunar North Node in Cancer. As a Pisces sun born during the Chinese Year of the Pig, Mock is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Zebra': "Sincere, dependable, and a bit eccentric, those born under the sign of the Zebra walk to their own beat. It’s not that they try to be noticed, it’s just that people can’t help but notice them. Like the zebra of the animal kingdom, their authentic but unique way of being gives them a mysterious, attractive quality that is difficult to both understand and resist. Zebras are social creatures who typically have many acquaintances. Though they can be fairly quiet and reserved they are actually excellent networkers. They can simply walk politely through a room introducing themselves and have half of the room wanting to find out more about them. Though they are friendly with many people, they sometimes have a hard time forming deep relationships with people because they spread themselves too thin trying to keep too many friendships going at once. They simply run out of time to give to others. Those born under this sign don’t just know a lot of people, they also know a little bit about a lot of different things. Zebras follow what they are attracted to most, which means that they will drop one project in favor of another one with little remorse. Should members of this sign find an interest that they want to stick with, it will most likely be something of an artistic, charitable, or social nature."http://www.primalastrology.com/zebra.html Mars in Aries, Venus in Aries, Mercury in Pisces, Lilith in Capricorn (Rx), Ceres in Aquarius, Chiron in Taurus. Major Aspects Jupiter conjunct Uranus, Neptune sextile Pluto (anaretic), Juno trine Pluto (anaretic), Ceres conjunct Moon, Lilith trine Chiron, Moon sextile Mars, Moon sextile Uranus. Relatively unaspected sun. References Category:Celebrities Category:Transgender Category:LGBT Category:Queer People Category:USA Category:Sun in Pisces Category:Moon in Aquarius Category:Pluto in Libra Category:Pluto Rx Category:Anaretic Degree Category:Year of the Pig Category:Water-Pig Category:NN in Cancer Category:Pisces-Pig Category:Pisces-Aquarius Category:Mars in Aries Category:Venus in Aries Category:Mercury in Pisces Category:Lilith in Capricorn Category:Lilith Rx Category:Ceres in Aquarius Category:Chiron in Taurus Category:Jupiter-Uranus Category:Neptune-Pluto Category:Juno-Pluto Category:Ceres-Moon Category:Lilith-Chiron Category:Moon-Mars Category:Moon-Uranus Category:Unaspected Sun